


Temporary Tattoos

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Silly, minor coldflash, temporary tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: "Hold still! You're going to mess it up!" Cisco holds Barry's shoulder with one hand, to keep him in place as he continues to dab at the tattoo.





	

Cisco peels off the plastic cover, and then lays the temporary tattoo on Barry's skin. He picks up his wet washcloth, and when he presses it to the paper, Barry flinches away. "Hold still! You're going to mess it up!" Cisco holds Barry's shoulder with one hand, to keep him in place as he continues to dab at the tattoo.

 

Barry grumbles. "You didn't have to soak it with cold water."

 

Cisco continues to moisten the paper backing for a bit, and then slowly peels it off. He inspects Barry's back. "There we go. The first one's done."

 

Barry twists around trying to look at it. "What's this one?"

 

"A my little pony. I don't know, the pink one."

 

"Pinkie Pie" Barry supplies helpfully.

 

"Yeah. That one." Cisco rummages around in the bag without looking, and grabs another one at random. They had bought about ten packs of temporary tattoos, and then they cut them apart and mixed them together in the bag. Cisco looks at what he grabbed. "Alright, next up is a super rad electric guitar with flames coming from it. I assume that was from the rock star pack." Cisco places it on Barry's back a couple inches away from the pony, and then starts moistening it.

 

About twenty minutes later, Cisco peels the backing off the last tattoo, and steps back to look at his handywork. Barry's back is now a collage of my little ponys, rock star themed things, mickey mouse characters, various construction vehicles, butterflies, hearts and stars, and assorted animals. "Ok, you're done."

 

Barry pulls out his phone, and hands it to Cisco. "Cool. Here, take a picture of it."

 

Cisco takes the picture, and then hands the phone back to Barry. "Alright, my turn." Barry gets up, and Cisco takes his place, straddling the kitchen stair backwards. He pulls his shirt off over his head, and tosses it to the side. "Are you going to send your boyfriend the picture of your new ink?"

 

Barry snickers and picks his phone back up, and types out a message. _Hey Len, what do you think. Do I look tougher now?_ He attaches the photo and hits send. Barry claps his hands together. "Alright, should I pick them at random like you did for me, or do you want specific ones?"

 

Cisco reaches back behind him. "Here, let me see the bag."

 

As Cisco's looking through the tattoos, Barry's phone dings.

 

_You and Cisco shouldn't be left alone._

 

Barry snickers, and texts back. _Maybe next time I'll get a set of letters and make Cisco spell your name on me._

 

There's a pause before Len writes back, and Barry grins when he reads his next message.

 

_...please do._

 

Cisco hands a couple tattoos back to Barry, and then sets the bag down beside the chair. "Here, put the squirrel on my left shoulder blade."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you find any errors.


End file.
